


got my mind wrapped around your tongue

by muffincollection



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I love him so muhc, Johnny is such a good man, Johnny said NO CURSING!, Johnny talks to much during sex it's canon, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP, Smut, Soft... Smut?, Some rough scenes?, Taeyong baby, consent is literally so sexy, forgive me this is my first time writing smut, johnny consent king, overuse of petnames :P, soft, some self confidence issues but Johnny is best boy in the WORLD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffincollection/pseuds/muffincollection
Summary: “Really?” Johnny smiles at Taeyong.There’s a lot of depth to that really that Taeyong can’t seem to piece together, but he doesn’t care. If there’s anything he wants, it’s to be in Johnny’s presence. For some reason, Johnny’s touch no longer burned and it was replaced with comfort. Taeyong could feel the coldness wash into warmth.“Yes, of course.” Taeyong nods, because of course you can come to my apartment. By the way, have I mentioned my roommate is in China for the next three weeks?  “Let’s meet at three, my shift ends then. I’ll give you my address.”
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	got my mind wrapped around your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> hello :D !!! this is literally my first time writing a full length smut fic so like... pls be kind ok I will improve in the feature. I am also aware this is kinda bumpy with the dialogue maybe??!?!?!?!??
> 
> and also, just slight warning that ty has some confidence issues n has a very small germaphobic tendencies, but it's not as serious as it's written. ty knows how to handle it n what he can take!
> 
> also johnny is too good for this fucking world, all he does is be the tease but big hearted man he is. talking too much and making taeyong all red n shit!
> 
> for real, thanks for reading this!

_ “Fuck.”  _

A small voice sounds throughout the library, making a few tired university kids look up to the noise. Taeyong, the librarian, had dropped a pile of books to the ground. To be honest, it was quite stupid of him to even think he could carry ten books at once— but no one really bothered with stopping him. Either too worked up on making sure their last essays were perfect or the projects that they waited far too long to start. Taeyong sighed, he blinked back tears as well. He wasn’t really sociable, to say the least. He’d rather keep to himself and be his own little hermit rather than exploit himself to the student body. It’s not that he had something such as social anxiety that was preventing this, he’d just grown up to be an introvert. And he did have a handful of friends.

He looks sadly at his damaged books, he really hates the small things like this. He doesn’t even bother blocking out the thoughts about how many germs have infested them since touching the filthy floor. Taeyong cringes, and begins to pile his books again. To be frank, he doesn’t know how he’s holding back his tears so well. When he grabs the books he can practically feel the germs crawl at his hands and up his arms.

“Aish,” Taeyong mumbles to himself, “I’d ought to wash my hands a dozen times when I get to my apartment.” He stands shakily and takes careful small strides to the table, looking cautiously for anything that can be hazardous.

Taeyong ends up tripping on his own feet, it’s terrifying. Falling forwards, crashing onto that  _ dirty _ ground, being embarrassed in front of so many people. His heart rate spikes, and he has no time to brace for impact because it never comes. Before he can register he’s no longer falling, he registers the hands on his blazer covered biceps. Then, he cringes.

“Ah, don’t touch me without my permission!” Taeyong reckons, “But thank you for saving me from falling…” His voice goes quiet after that, finally turning around to see who had saved him from his defeat. And…

_ Oh. _

“Sorry, right,” Johnny says. He offers an awkward smile towards Taeyong. The younger boy blinks a few times and then manages to process that Johnny Seo, the myth and extremely good-looking man in front of him. Taeyong wants to pass out.

“No!” Taeyong gasps, “Don’t apologize!”

The lady at the desk shushes him, and Taeyong flushes red, “I mean… No, don’t it’s my fault. What are you doing here?”

It was rare to see Johnny out and about. The popular boy was quite reserved and kept mostly to himself besides a few friends. It would be a lie to say Taeyong hasn’t made an effort to be his friend before.

“I came to get a book,” Johnny replies, “My literature professor is giving us an assignment on whatever book we choose. I just came to retrieve my favorite book.”

“O-Oh, wonderful!” Taeyong tries a smile, “Um… I work here. If you want I can help you find it.”

“You’re sweet,” Johnny nods, “I would appreciate it a lot.”

Taeyong blushes, he forgets his books on the ground and nods quickly, “What’s the name?”

“Bring Up the Bodies by Hilary Mantel.” Johnny responds quickly. Taeyong likes this about Johnny, he’s quick with his words and doesn’t bother making room for small talk. But to be honest, even if Johnny is clever and sweet, he’d never take him for the type who likes books.

“I love that book, no way…” Taeyong gasps, “That’s really cool! I actually have a copy at my house!”

“Really?” Johnny smiles at Taeyong. 

There’s a lot of depth to that  _ really  _ that Taeyong can’t seem to piece together, but he doesn’t care. If there’s anything he wants, it’s to be in Johnny’s presence. For some reason, Johnny’s touch no longer burned and it was replaced with comfort. Taeyong could feel the coldness wash into warmth. 

“Yes, of course.” Taeyong nods, because of course you can come to my apartment.  _ By the way, have I mentioned my roommate is in China for the next three weeks?  _ “Let’s meet at three, my shift ends then. I’ll give you my address.”

“I’m excited to see you then, thank you for this Taeyong,” Johnny says with grace, “See ya, I have to go home and feed my aquarium.”

After that, they exchange numbers and Taeyong sends his address to him. It feels surreal in a way. That Johnny of all people have suddenly taken an interest in him, but he tries not to worry his mind too much. As he watches Johnny disappear among the students and behind the library doors, he hears a rough clearing of the throat behind him.

“Clean that mess up, boy,” Miss Sooyin grumbles.

Taeyong nods immediately and dropped to his knees, mind totally blanking about the grossness of the floor and sparing one last glance to the wooden doors of the building. He feels like he’s floating on clouds. His face heats up with the thought of Johnny coming over and he smiles softly.

After he puts the books away, he heads to the back to get the rest of the return books, this time putting them on a cart and heading back out to the front.

His shift finally ends at 1:30. That gives him plenty of time to get ready for Johnny to come over and he can hopefully make them lunch. Taeyong feels a little weird doing all of this just for Johnny to come get a book, but the mere thought of Johnny made him weak in the knees and he loved the feeling. So, he was going to be a little extra when Johnny was coming over.

Upon entering his apartment, he makes a beeline for his bathroom and turns his shower on. He always feels disgusting after work, and he doesn’t want to be antsy while Johnny is over so he tries to make it quick. Taeyong also decides to shave, liking the feeling of being light and soft. He finishes up with his shower a half an hour later then gets dressed in comfortable clothing. (read: his shorts and a sweatshirt that Jaehyun left at his place a couple weeks ago).

After cleaning his entire apartment, by the time he gets to making lunch it’s already hit 2:50, so that leaves him 10 minutes before Johnny should arrive. A few moments before Johnny had texted him and told him that he would be there, so Taeyong was sure he’d be here in no time. 

Mid-thoughts, the front door was knocked on making Taeyong jump and look to it. He turned off the stove and strode towards the door quickly, opening it to reveal the tall man that was Johnny Seo. Except— he was wearing a  _ suit _ making Taeyong blink a few times.

“You’re… dressed fancy,” Taeyong said, breaking the silence between them. Johnny gave him a smirk.

“Yeah, I had to attend a meeting with my father to discuss the future of the business,” Johnny replied, “I had to dress nice and I came here right after.”

“Oh, oh,” Taeyong blushed, “You can come in! Are you hungry…? I’m making tofu stew.”

“Ah, are you a mind reader?” Johnny smirked, “I was just thinking of how hungry I was.”

Taeyong breaks out into a large smile, and motioned for the other boy to come inside. 

“I love you place, very clean and modern,” Johnny complimented, “You look very cute too.”

Taeyong blinked a few times to process what Johnny just said to him, but he shook his head, “Oh… Thank you about the house compliment… I am not that cute though. Thank you for thinking I do though.”

He suddenly felt slightly self conscious about his attire, Johnny looked so put together and he looked… stupid. How many guys does Johnny know that dress in shorts above their fingertips? Taeyong bites his lip. Johnny probably was just being nice…

“Hey, I can hear you overthinking practically,” Johnny says, “You look very adorable, okay? You’re very beautiful, don’t talk down on yourself like that.”

His voice was very gentle, but held this confidence and assertiveness in it. It made Taeyong flush, he gets told to be more confident in himself but it felt so different with Johnny telling him that. Because he’s been crushing on him for so long and just hearing that his crush out of all people finds him  _ beautiful  _ hits on a whole different level. 

“Thank you, really, it means a lot,” Taeyong replied gratefully, “Let’s eat.”

—-

Taeyong couldn’t explain how he ended up in the position he was now, if he recalls he was bringing Johnny to his kitchen so he could finish up the stew and they could enjoy a meal, then Taeyong would go upstairs and give Johnny his Bring Up the Bodies copy, sending Johnny on his way with a goodbye and thank you for joining him for lunch. Then Taeyong would strip all the couches and clean the entire house, because even if Johnny was trusted to not be dirty Taeyong’s mind bugged him like that. After he’d clean everything up he’d give his hands a good few scrubs then take his sheets from the dryer and fall asleep under his clean and warm blankets. 

But no, as soon as Taeyong had step towards the kitchen he tripped over his own feet, which made Johnny grabbed him and prevented him from falling, turning him to face him. But when he did that, Johnny stared into his eyes a little too long and Taeyong suddenly felt his body grow weak under his gaze.

And Johnny smirked, that stupid smirk he gave Taeyong when he teased Taeyong, asking if he was a fucking mind reader— which was clear now that he wasn’t because those stupid words came out of Johnny’s mouth:

“Can I kiss you?” And god, consent had never sounded so fucking sexy in Taeyong’s opinion, and he didn’t expect those words from him— not in the slightest. Taeyong found himself nodding dumbly, closing his eyes like the weak hearted man he was, then Johnny steadied them and lifted Taeyong’s chin; “Words, baby…”

Then Taeyong whimpered a  _ yes.  _

Johnny’s gaze intensified and he lent down, far enough to where he was eye level with him, and smiled. He was going to drive Taeyong  _ insane.  _ The latter then pulled Taeyong into his lips and placed a hand behind his head to keep the younger boy in place, fisting at his hair and slightly tugging on it so he would whimper. The moan Taeyong had let out was unholy, giving Johnny perfect access to his mouth and pushing his tongue into it. Taeyong grabbed Johnny’s suit jacket, balling it up in his hands so he could sink further into the kiss. 

And that’s how Taeyong ended up on his bed, arms tied to his bed frame by Johnny’s tie, and Johnny hovering over him like he was going to devour him whole. This is the side of Johnny he’s never seen before, the charming and dominating one. The one girls and guys alike gushed over, because they were given the chance to be in his presence. By no means did Johnny sleep around, and if he did it wouldn’t be a problem anyways. But Taeyong always found his heart yearning for the sexual and physical pleasure of the older, wanting to kiss and hold his hand, but also wanting to be fucked till he saw the stars by him. Johnny was what most would consider a gentle giant in the streets, but a demon in the sheets. 

Taeyong was perfectly okay with that.

He  _ wanted _ that. All he ever wanted was to be loved the way he’s grown to fall in love with Johnny from their few interactions before all of this. He could only desire Johnny felt the same… and he was willing to let it all go if it meant they could be affectionate this way. 

“Tell me what you want, Yongie,” Johnny purred into his ear, breaking his thoughts. 

Taeyong shivered.

“You…” He mumbled, “I just want you to destroy me in every way possible,”  _ Break my heart while you’re at it, too. Please. _

“Of course, baby,” Johnny hummed, “You look really pretty like this.”

Taeyong blushed, wanting to cover his face but couldn’t due to his restraints. God, he wanted to touch Johnny so bad. 

Johnny’s hands pushed his sweatshirt up and a little above his shoulders, almost enough to block Taeyong’s entire view of him. He pinched his nipples, catching him off guard. The moan the older man received must’ve been pleasing enough, because Johnny lets out a low growl, and leans down to kiss at his chest. Taeyong squirms at the feel off Johnny’s lips against his skin and fingers playing with his nipples as he does so. 

The younger boy moaned, biting his lip harshly to prevent anymore coming out but Johnny sits up and looks into his eyes, “I wanna hear you.” His voice states, it’s clear. Taeyong wants to do nothing more than please him, so he obliges immediately.

“You’re such a good boy,” Johnny mumbles, getting close to his ear again, “It makes me wanna fucking wreck you to bits.”

Taeyong gets a surge of confidence and whispers, “Then do it, do it right now.”

There’s a soft groan that escapes Johnny’s throat, and the man sits up from his position and puts his knees on either side of Taeyong waist, then unbuttons his shirt and tosses it to the ground. Taeyong feels a rush of warm go straight to his dick when he sees Johnny’s bare chest.  _ He’s so fucking hot.  _

“Wow,” Taeyong breathes, “I guess they were right about you being jacked as fuck?”

“You heard right,” Johnny hums, reaching a hand to card through the messy black hair of his, “But we’re gonna have to do something about that potty mouth of yours, huh?” The man pulls at Taeyong’s hair, making the small man below him whimper in pleasure at the tug.

Johnny tilts his head to the side and smiles, “Let me teach, you, yeah?”

Taeyong nods quickly, “Please…” He says softly, “Teach me.”

_ Holy shit,  _ he’s never wanted someone to wreck him so bad. Sure he’s had his fair share of one night stands and relationships, but nothing would ever compare to this. Even though they hadn’t even started, Taeyong feels so good with the way Johnny treats him. So comforting, but also condescending and making him feel small. 

By now, Taeyong’s dick is painfully hard against his boxers, feeling the strain and wanting to cry over how much he wanted relief. He tugs on his restraints, “J-Johnny… please touch me…”

He just hums at his request, and spreads a large hand against his chest, thinking about something. Then, he looks back up into Taeyong’s eyes and smirks, “Like this?” 

Johnny takes his other hand and presses it against his erection, making Taeyong moan loudly at the touch, “Johnny!”

“Oh baby,” Johnny says, “You’re so sensitive…”

“‘M not,” Taeyong whines, “I-I want you just..”

“Want me to what?” Johnny continues to stroke him, which makes Taeyong shake with pleasure. 

Taeyong forgets then that he’s fully clothed, and Johnny is shirtless and still in his slacks. There’s too much separating them. He desires the warmth of Johnny’s skin against his. 

Johnny must’ve noticed Taeyong’s thoughts and smiled softly, “Baby, tell me what you’re thinking about, hm?”

“I wan’ to feel you…” Taeyong mumbles, “Please… I want to touch you…”

The man cooed at the quietness of the smaller’s voice, how sweet and gentle it was. If Johnny was completely honest, he’s probably been waiting for this for just as long as Taeyong. He acted like he didn’t notice Taeyong’s lustful stares and his suggestive comments didn’t exist, but when he would get alone it was all he’d ever think about. With that, he pulls Taeyong’s shorts and boxers all the way down, making Taeyong cry in relief as his cock finally hits the cold air.

Johnny smiled teasingly, looking at Taeyong’s small dick, then looks menacingly into the poor boys eyes, “You’re so fuckin’ small, Yong.”

“N-No…” Taeyong flushed, “You’re mean.”

“Baby, my entire palm can cover it. You’re so cute, everything about you is small, huh?” Johnny presses on, noticing Taeyong’s pink cheeks at his remarks, “But y’know what, baby? It’s so cute… I just wanna make you squirm so bad and see how much you can squirt for me, yeah?”

Taeyong gasps.

“You like that, angel?” Johnny quips, “You like when I tease and make fun of you?”

When he gets a soft nod, Johnny grins widely. Taeyong looks close to tears. 

Johnny trails his hand to Taeyong’s ass, giving it a squeeze and humming, “Soft…”

Taeyong giggles out breathily, “W-What?”

“Your ass is soft,” Johnny responds, “It’s so small too.”

Taeyong goes red and turns to hide his face in his shoulder, Johnny so badly wants to just kiss him right there, groan into the younger’s mouth about how cute it is that he gets flustered so easily. And Taeyong pants softly, balling his hands into fists and moving his hips very slightly. 

“Taeyong,” Johnny questions, “Let me fuck you.”

The younger goes red and nods, making Johnny quirk an eyebrow, “Words, Taeyong. I wanna feel you, can I? Is this okay?”

“Yes, Johnny,  _ f-fuck,  _ yes it is, I want your dick in my ass,  _ please, _ ” Taeyong whines out. Johnny is taken aback by Taeyong’s sudden shift, from the shy boy to this whiny baby. He grabs Taeyong’s dick, making him inhale sharply.

“You need to control that mouth of yours,” Johnny demands, “Cursing like you run this place.”

“And you talk too much,” Taeyong rolls his eyes, “This is my apartment, quit being annoying.”

“Aw, being a little brat, huh?” Johnny mumbles, “We don’t have to do anything.”

Taeyong’s eyes widen and it looks as if he wants to reach out for Johnny, which makes the older’s heart pang a little, but he sighs and looks down into the boy’s eyes, “I’m kidding, love, I’m sorry.”

“‘S okay,” Taeyong whispers, “I know.”

Johnny coos and rubs a hand down his face, which confuses Taeyong as to how Johnny has this much duality to be so mean at one point, then basically go all soft on him. It’s not that he cares, but when your dick is begging to be touched and there’s the love of your life above you, it’s a little bothersome. But something in him appreciates Johnny being a little intimate, because  _ god  _ does Taeyong love attention and being coddled with. 

Taeyong pouted a little, suddenly remembering that he’s restrained and incapable of touching Johnny which makes his chest felt heavy, and he hates to think it— sad too. The urge to feel Johnny like the latter had felt him became all too much, he hated how sensitive he could be, but once the tears formed he knew there was no preventing them. 

Meanwhile, Johnny who had been admiring Taeyong was taken aback when he saw tears stream down the pretty boy’s face and climbed off of him to get closer to him. 

“Taeyong?” Johnny asked, “Baby, what’s wrong, can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“I-I just wanna hold you, Johnny…” God, if that didn’t break Johnny’s heart, “I wanna… hold your hands, please. Please, Johnny, if we are I really need to touch you.”

“Oh, baby why didn’t you just say so?” Johnny asked, “I want you to feel comfortable always, it’s my priority to make you feel safe and not pressured at all. I’m proud of you for telling me this.” 

The older boy got off the bed and reached for Taeyong’s bound wrists, untying them and watching as the boy immediately pulled his arms close to him, looking at him with soft eyes, “First you need to wash your hands.”

Johnny burst into laughter, and rubbed Taeyong’s hair with a smile.

“Did you just remember that?”

“Yes, please wash your hands,” Taeyong responded, “And… if it’s okay with you… since it’s our first, can we take it slow? If there’s future times we can be a little rougher… but I want this to be slow...” 

“Of course, baby,” Johnny smiles at him, “Anything else?”

“N-No, just that…” Taeyong replies, and then he lets Johnny pat his tummy then disappear into the bathroom.

When Johnny comes back, Taeyong doesn’t notice him, still laying there with his arms against his chest, but squeezing his legs together as if trying to get some sort of pressure onto his cock.

“Where do you keep your lube, angel?” Johnny’s voice breaks the silence, making Taeyong open his eyes and look to the other man.

“T-Top drawer…” Taeyong mumbles out, irked with Johnny taking his sweet time. 

Johnny retrieves it, then gets back onto the bed next to Taeyong, smiling softly. He pats Taeyong’s tummy so that he would look at him. 

“This is okay?” Johnny questions, “Do you want this?”

Part of Taeyong knows that Johnny is just making sure that Taeyong feels well, that he’s not worrying too much because of his small mysophobia. It feels warm in his chest that Johnny is kind enough to consider his feelings. 

“Yes, Johnny, yes,” Taeyong replies, “Do you want this?”

Then there’s the other half, the self deprecating part of him that thinks Johnny really doesn’t want this and is trying to get out of it. He knows that it’s most likely not plausible that Johnny of all people would be so cruel to do that, but he’s only talked and hung out with him a handful of times because of mutual friends. 

“Of course I do,” Johnny smiles, “I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”

There it is, the strike to the face.

“Please… m-make love to me, Johnny,” Taeyong whimpers out, “Please, I’ll be so good for you.”

“I know you will, Taeyong,” Johnny hums. He pops the cap to the lube, then squirts a little onto his fingers. He rubs it a little to warm it up so it’s not too cold for the younger.

He takes a moment to look at Taeyong, then reaches his free hand out and grabs hold of his hand, locking eyes with the black haired boy once more, “You wanted to hold hands.” 

Taeyong blushes furiously, “Yes…”

With that, Johnny takes other hand and places one finger on his hole, rimming him lightly before pushing it in all the way. Taeyong lets out a gasp,  _ God, _ his fingers are long. As Johnny fingers him, he leans a little closer to the boy and presses small kisses on his stomach.

“You’re doing so well,” Johnny says in between kisses, “Remember you don’t have to hold back anything with me.”

“Right,” Taeyong replies softly, lightly gasping when Johnny pushes a little further into him, “A-And you don’t have to stop talking, it’s not annoying… it’s comforting…”

“Well, your wish is my command, sunshine,” Johnny grinned, “I’m going to add two fingers now.”

Taeyong nods shortly and squeezes Johnny’s hand in his, “Right, yes, I’m ready…”

“Aw,” Johnny smiles, “God, Taeyong… I’ve really thought of this moment a lot, you below me as I prepare to fuck you. Your sweet moans being my ringtone.”

“Johnny!” Taeyong cried right as his long fingers hit his prostate, “You— You’re too funny.”

“No, really,” Johnny grunted, “I’d never imagine it would happen because you invited me over for a fucking book.”

“Now we’re the ones fucking,” Taeyong laughed, “I should watch my potty mouth? All you do is curse.”

“Hey, who has two fingers up his ass?” Johnny justified, “You can be a real brat.”

“It’s my specialty.”

Johnny momentarily takes his fingers out and brings them up to card through Taeyong’s hair, very much to his dismay, because Johnny sees his face twists into disgust, “I know you did not just put the fingers that have been in my ass into my hair.”

“And if I did?” Johnny teases, “What’re you gonna do about it?”

Taking their positions, Taeyong rolls his eyes and smiles cockily, “Nothing, I suppose. But for the love of god can you please continue fingering me?”

Johnny groans, “That was hot as fuck.” 

“As are you,” Taeyong replies with a moan as Johnny scissors his hole a little bit.

“Are you good for three?” Johnny asks, “I’m kinda big…”

“Yeah… yeah,” Taeyong confirms, “I trust you.”

“I trust you too,” Johnny says, inserting a third finger. Johnny finds pleasure in the way Taeyong moans so sweetly to his touch, “Ah, right. Thoughts on global warming?”

“What the—” Taeyong yelps when Johnny thrusts his fingers in further, just missing his prostate, “What was that?”

“No cursing,” Johnny shrugs, “Now, answer me. It’s gonna be an awkward boner killer if I find out you couldn’t care less about the oceans rising and warming up.”

“I think global warming is bad,” Taeyong says with a pant, “Like who in the right mind can see the poor seals and think it doesn’t exist?”

Johnny sees the sadness in his eyes, “Let’s talk about something else, alright? What about animals?”

“You’re an animal,” Taeyong replies cheekily, “Dangerous… big, mighty…”

“Big dick,” Johnny adds. 

“That too,” He giggles, “You’re confident, I love that.”

“It’s all about precision baby,”

“I think you mean perspective, but I get what you’re saying.”

“Okay, Taeyong, are you ready?” Johnny questions, jumping topics, “Do you think you’re prepped enough?”

“Yes…” Taeyong mumbles out, “Does that mean you can hold both my hands?”

Johnny nods, “Of course, baby.”

He then stands and pulls off his slacks, and Taeyong could probably faint when he can see the outline of his dick clearly now, because it definitely is huge. Johnny climbs onto the bed and throws a knee onto the other side of his legs.

“How do you want me, baby?” Johnny asks softly, “Any way is alright for me.”

“C-Can I…” Taeyong covers his face, “God this is really embarrassing.”

“Ah, ah!” Johnny takes Taeyong’s wrists in his hands, “Don’t be, I won’t laugh at you.”

“Can I… Can I ride you?” He says finally, looking at Johnny with hopeful eyes, “I think I want to hold you while you… well…” 

“I will cry right now, Taeyong,” Johnny says, voice gentle, “You’re so precious, of course you can. Why would I be able to say no to such a cute response like that?”

Johnny helps Taeyong sit up, holding his hips.  _ He practically can manhandle me, _ Taeyong thinks. 

It’s so hot. He forgets he’s still in his sweatshirt.

“Can I take my sweatshirt off?” Taeyong asks out of the blue. 

“Of course,” Johnny takes this chance to pull it over his head himself and throw it across the room, “Better?”

Taeyong watches Johnny’s eyes practically devour him, how he slight bites his lip. He smirks.

“Much better, more access for you,” Taeyong whispers. 

The manage to finally move positions, Taeyong straddling Johnny. Taeyong slightly grinds down on him, making the older groan.

“A-Are you clean?” Taeyong questions.

“Yes, I just got tested, are you clean?” Johnny hums, “Do you want to use a condom?”

“I’m clean, yes, I got tested recently too,” Taeyong responds assuringly, “And… no, I don’t want to.”

“Fuck, Yong,” Johnny let out, “You’re getting bold. What happened to the baby who got embarrassed of me asking me which way he wanted to take me, hm?”

Taeyong doesn’t speak, just letting out a small moan. Johnny holds Taeyong up a little, letting the smaller by curl onto him.

“Alright, Yongie,” Johnny says sweetly, “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Johnny, yes,” Taeyong replies with a choked noise.

Johnny lifts him and spreads him slightly, aligning his dick against his hole. He occasionally looks to Taeyong to make sure that he is okay. He brings Taeyong down with his hands on his waist, slowly, but surely.

“Ah!” Taeyong squeaks,  _ “Lord.” _

He whimpers when Johnny pulls him down all the way, melting into the older’s arms and let his body get used to the stretch. It felt so good, Taeyong felt like his body was just going to turn into mush under the soft touches Johnny gave him.

“Are you okay?” Johnny asks him, but Taeyong takes a few moments to process it, before nodding and pressing his lips to Johnny’s neck.

_ “Let me make you feel good too,”  _ Taeyong replies, the sound muffled by the neck, “Mfmm.” 

Johnny thrusts into Taeyong from where he sits, guiding Taeyong up and down his dick, moaning at the pleasure the tightness brings him, “You make me feel so good, Yong, your tight ass around my cock, huh?”

The tiny boy is distracted by kissing his neck to respond fully, just moaning into his skin. He sucks a little onto the lower part of Johnny’s neck, biting down making the other man groan. Taeyong does that a few more times before he gets a little impatient.

“You can go faster, Johnny,” Taeyong sighs, “Please, I can take it.”

“Alright, angel,” He says, snapping his hips roughly into Taeyong.

“Aish!” Taeyong cried, “Like that, like that…”

“What movies do you like?” Johnny asked as he trailed his fingers up Taeyong’s sides, letting Taeyong bounce on his dick on his own.

“I-I like movies about-” Taeyong’s voice breaks off into a loud,  _ “Ah!”  _ As Johnny pinched his nipples.

“The noises you make are so cute,” Johnny pants, “I’m close, are you?”

If Taeyong is honest, he completely forgot about his little problem down there, as he’s engrossed himself into eating Johnny’s neck practically. But the mention of it makes him twitch, and he rolls his hips against Johnny.

The friction makes him moan. Johnny takes one of his free hands and grabs his tiny cock, pumping it slowly. Taeyong has halted his movements by now, basically cockwarming Johnny. 

“You poor needy baby,” Johnny coos at him, “You want to cum so badly, don’t you?”

Taeyong nods desperately, yearning Johnny’s touch. 

“I’m going to lay you on your back okay?” Johnny says, “You don’t have to let go of me, I can still hold you, angel.”

The small boy nods, allowing Johnny to maneuver him onto his back. He keeps his promise, still holding onto Taeyong’s small waist as he gets them comfortable. Johnny removes one hand from around his waist to take Taeyong’s cock into his hand once more and pump at it.

Finally, Taeyong feels the build up and feels heat all over, “J-Johnny,” Taeyong whimpers, “I-I’m close.”

“Me too, baby,” Johnny replied. He had begun to fuck into him slowly once more, making Taeyong twitch with the feeling, “You’re so pliant and good for me, yeah?”

All Taeyong can do in that moment is nod and bite his lip, trying hard to suppress the urge to cum all over. He wants to do it with Johnny.

“You… can move faster…” Taeyong slurs out, “I-It’s okay, now.”

“Ah, fuck,” Johnny moans, “You’re so hot, baby. So, so fucking hot. I just wanna eat you whole, you know? You’re so good, so tiny. Everywhere. I love how small you are in my arms.” 

As Johnny quickens his speed, he also quickens the pace he’s pumping at, practically sending Taeyong into overdrive, and Taeyong feels tears stream down his cheeks.

“Johnny…” Taeyong pants, “C-Can we cum together? Please?” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Johnny smirked, “I felt I could release at any moment. I was just waiting for you.”

“Can…” Johnny pumps his tiny cock in his hand faster, “J-Johnny… M’ gon…”

Johnny blinks at Taeyong with a dark look in his eyes, waiting for Taeyong to continue.

“Johnny… Cum inside me…” Taeyong moans, “Please, please, please.”

“Are you positive, Taeyong?” Johnny asked, knowing this was definitely outside his comfort zone as the boy was slightly germaphobic, “Like, one-hundred percent?”

Taeyong thinks for a little before nodding softly, “Yes, I’m sure. I have trust in you.”

That makes Johnny’s heart skyrocket, he almost forgets his dick is up Taeyong’s ass and that he’s about to orgasm into it. Smirking once more and bringing their bodies flush together, Johnny takes the small boys chin and teases a: “Cum for me, Yongie…” Then orgasms himself.

When Taeyong feels Johnny’s load shoot inside of him, he throws his head back and allows himself to cum into Johnny’s large hand. It’s a little embarrassing how much he  _ did  _ cum and how much he enjoyed being cummed in. He feels so full.

“I’m gonna go get wash clothes, angel,” Johnny whispers lovingly into his ear, giving it a small kiss, “I’ll be right back, I promise.”

Taeyong feels so dazed and blissed out, the room is moving but his body feels so  _ good.  _ Johnny definitely is good in bed, and he can only hope their relationship can blossom from there. 

When the older boy returns, he takes the warm rag and cleans Taeyong up, then scoops him into his arms and presses a kiss to his hairline.

“Let’s run you a bath, yes?” 

Taeyong quickly nods. He would  _ love _ to take a bath and scrub himself clean, but at the same time this kind of dirty is one he doesn’t feel repulsed by. Somehow deep down it makes him feel so good, like he’s worth something to someone for once. He  _ loved  _ the touch of Johnny, he loved the way he could handle him with no force at all. For once in his life, a touch didn’t burn that much. Johnny didn’t treat him like he was fragile, but managed to show how much he cared that Taeyong was okay with it.

“You’re very brave, Taeyongie,” Johnny smiled, “I’m proud of you.”

He let’s Taeyong soak in the tub for a little before coming into the bathroom and asking if he was alright still. Taeyong gave a small smile and nod.

The small sweet moment was cut off by Taeyong’s stomach rumbling, making him pout, “I should make us dinner.”

“Hey, Taeyong, what ever happened to your tofu soup?”

Suddenly, Taeyong shoots up in the tub from beneath the bubbles, “I left the stove running!”

“Relax Yongie, I turned it off for you earlier,” Johnny chuckled, “I knew what was going to happen.”

“You weirdo, I’m not lending you my book,” Taeyong pouts. 

Johnny ignores that, “Can we forget about the book right now? I really want to kiss you. Is that okay?”

Taeyong quickly nods, “Of course it is.”  _ Please, please do kiss me. _

The man places a hand behind Taeyong’s messy wet hair and brings their lips together-- a more gentle kiss. 

With  _ a lot _ more meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> woahhhh thanks for reading!!!!! wtf that was really hard to write honestly, and I don't even know why. it's not even complex. and I really do hope this was okay???? I've never really WRITTEN it before, only have done some small senes but not really go into as much depth??? haha I hope you liked it... pls....
> 
> feedback is always welcome!!! yall are rad asf :D
> 
> p.s. ty by no means thinks johnny is his savior when it comes to his germaphobia, he just has felt so comfortable w johnny n is very grateful for how gentle and caring he is towards him.


End file.
